Book One: Harry Potter and Curse Of Godric Gryffindor
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: What if Sirius is save the night the Potter's died, Instead of him going to Azkaban its Peter Pettigrew instead. What If Godric Gryffindor had a kid with Salazar Slytherin years later A mystery is at hand. What Happen to Salazar Slytherin after said events of Hogwarts What if said destiny to find out is left to the last decedent of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.


I'm back with a new Fic this is a Harry Potter Fic. This is like the books and movies. This will based off an idea I had for awhile. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me that is the work of JK Rowling just using it to have fun. This might be incest if don't like don't read

The book states that Snape hates Harry we don't find out to book Six that it wasn't Harry he hated but James. Also in the books it states that Petunia hates Lilly and calls her a freak. What if both these were out the window.

Peter Pettigrew is said to frame Sirius What if he is saved by someone and He and mystery Person get Peter Pettigrew to talk instead of Sirius going to Azkaban its Peter that is sent to Azkaban instead

In this fic Petunia knows more then what people think, plus she's nice and friendly and Snape likes Harry because of a letter that is sent to him.

Three Oc's will be in this fic Thomas Draco Gryffindor/Potter and his Parents Keith Gryffindor, Alice Quincy Potter. His mother and father both are in prolog only

His Father was related to Gryffindor while his mother was related to Potter family as well.

Thomas James Draco Gryffindor/Potter is an orphan who does not know about his family or his past, all he knows is that he is a wizard and his name along with him is his pet A talking three head flying wolf. If others saw it it would only have one head and it would look like a normal wolf. The wolf is Gryffindor colours and is loyal to Thomas. He is also gay, same with his wolf.

Keith Gryffindor and Alice Potter died a year after James and Lilly died they were killed by Barty crouch Jr. She was a muggle who had a wizard son. She knew a lot about Hogwarts and what Wizards were. She told her son everything she knew about the school and what he was what she didn't tell him was about his connection to the great Godric Gryffindor or the her family the Potters he finds out later on. Also Cedric is the same age as Harry & others As for Book Four GOF The age in the Tw is 17 instead its 14 in my fic. Quotes will be out of the books as well Au – Bella Lanstage/Malfoy family – Still nuts but nice to Harry and Oc As for Malfoy family support Voldemort some what. Also Harry's wand will be a little different

Pairs May include Zabini Blaise, Cedric Digory, Victor Krum, Harry Potter

Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley My Oc will be paired with one or two of them. I haven't decided yet. I do like Slytherin Pairs – Theo/Harry, Zabini/Harry, and Draco/Harry I don't know but my favourite is Krum/Harry or Oliver/Harry those are two I like the most. I am a fan of Cedric/Harry but not so much Harry and Ron Don't get me wrong I like that pair as well but I like Krum/Harry and Oliver/Harry more

I just may say Harry had a boyfriend each year lol

So tune in to Harry Potter and The Curse of Godric Gryffindor.

_**Prolog – Saved just in time**_

_**Night of Lilly/James Murder **_

"James, are you sure what about Alice she is your family, she gave birth to a son as well" Lilly Potter said as she tried to get her son Harry to sleep

"Alice is a muggle who believes that her son is related Godric Gryffindor because of something she found" James said with a sigh

"James who knows she said that the man loved muggles and wanted a son, he gave her a sword I seen it it's Godric Gryffindor's sword" Lilly adds

"If that's true, then everything will be hard for the boy, People will ask questions and want answers to what happen to Godric Gryffindor know one knows what happen years after the school was built but I know that a lot of family's are said to be descendents to the four Hogwarts house's but I can't be sure. I've seen the boy as well and you might be right Alice told me she want to get him magical tested but she to scared. Our family dates back to Godric Gryffindor, yours Hufflepuff why do you think you can do magic and not your sister. Helga Hufflepuff was the same she was a twin like you" James adds

"James something is wrong I feel something Also her three headed wolf told me something was stirring with him" Lilly adds

James nods and goes downstairs – he then comes back – "It's him take Harry and Run" just as he said that he screamed and fell to the floor

Lilly ran back to Harry's grabbed him was about to run but was killed as well she screamed as well as she fell to the floor

Meanwhile while James and Lilly were fighting for the lives Alice was running to find Sirius Black the only one who knew about her son and the truth.

"I know what you did, Peter" Sirius said to Peter Pettigrew

Peter Pettigrew sighed "Its not like that but I have to go now" He said killing twelve muggles that were there

Sirius was in shocked what his former friend had done not only did he lead Voldemort to Lilly and James but he just killed muggles in cold blood.

Alice saw the who thing she had to act quick, she knew that Peter was about to get away. She had a truth Potion on her and she had to act, she had a baseball bat metal one for that matter and she ran up to Peter and knocked him out. Peter didn't see it coming neither did Sirius.

He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Who are you?" Sirius said looking at the one who hit Peter

"Sirius Orion Black, I'm surprised you forgot" Alice said looking at him

"Alice?" He said with sigh

"Who else you mutt" Alice said looking at him.

He laughs but then notices the bottle in her hand "Is that what I think it is?" He adds looking at Peter then her

"Umm Yes, I sort of do market deals with wizards and witches the ministry doesn't know, one of my clients gave it to me, he was told me to get the truth out of my bastard boyfriend, Hes looking after Thomas right Now. I want to know why he gave Thomas Godric Gryffindor's sword, and I found out he told me he was the great nephew to him or a long that lines but I see that we are in need of it here" Alice adds with a grin

"We will not charge you, for said activity but from now on get a licence a voice adds

"Sirius Orion Black You... are under-" A Second voice was about to say

"Don't it was Peter Pettigrew he stole His wand, he was trying to get it back when I arrived I knocked him out before he could kill any body else, if you want to use this that is" Alice said

"Hmm very well" the said voice adds taking said potion from Alice giving it to Sirius then Peter.

"What happen here and with the Potters" Alice said getting a glare from the two.

Pettigrew told everything, what he couldn't Sirius did

"Very well, we will take him, Alice Potter go get your nephew take him to your house. Hagrid will be there soon for the boy also Sirius we will need your wand as well, it will be given back after his trail One said with that the two left with Peter Pettigrew.

"Thank you, if you need anything Name it I owe you" Sirius adds

"My Son, Tell him everything about Hogwarts and who he is if I die also adopt him if you can if not find some one, He will be after me next I heard what she did to the Logbottoms" Alice added

"Yes tragic, there son is Thomas and Harry's age Who is the god mother and Godfather?" Sirius said

"Lilly was godmother, as for Godfather Remus He doesn't know because I can't find him, I've tried James said he was away. I know he's a werewolf but I don't care." Alice said

Sirius blinked but laughed. "Harry will have questions as well I'm his Godfather Also He will have questions as why he's the godfather and not someone else, even now I don't know where he is but I make sure the boy is ok. I will help him in any way but if his father is related to Godric Gryffindor then he owns more then the sword, he owns Hogwarts among others"

Alice nods as both head to where Harry was.

At the same time Baby Harry was battling for his life, the hooded figure as Voldemort aimed the killing curse at Baby Harry it backfired he was killed instead with a blast of light Voldemort was gone and Baby harry was by him self crying at his mothers side.

The Pair came to see Baby Harry cring. "Its ok Hush, my nephew it will be ok." Alice adds picking Harry up and trying to clam him down.

"Hagrid I wonder why he would be...?" Sirius adds

"No they can't be, her of all places" Alice said sighing rubbing her temples as she got Harry to clam down.

"Wait you mean Lilly's sister?" Sirius added looking at her

Alice gave a small nod

"Yes and he will be fine" A voice said be hind them

"Minerva McGonagall Can't he be with us I am a Potter, and by blood I can, she has no right even though she is his Aunt also" Alice added looking at the person who spoke.

"If he stays he will be more trouble, I think that's why they are sending him there" A male voice adds

"Keith I told you to wait I said I be back" Alice adds

"I called him because your son not only has the Potter blood but Godric Gryffindor as well I think I'm not sure about it but Keith has told me a few things only a Gryffindor Heir would know" A voice adds

"Dumbledore what's going on – No No and no don't tell me that obscured Physic Sibyll Trelawney saw something" Alice said

"Yes, she did, but it involves both Harry and Thomas" he adds with a smile.

"I know Godric Gryffindor's will and what else might lie with it, I only heard rumours, it was said Godric hid his will with said values and his wife Helga Hufflepuff put her will in there as well

Sibyll Trelawney told me years ago about something but I didn't know what was about until some one gave me a rare Item and it had a loin on it. I then found a legend that was about said item. This Legend states that Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin had left something at Hogwarts. The Room of requirement was done Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. The chamber of secrets was left by Salazar Slytherin. This Legend as speaks of a hidden Library that has books up to this day and time, suppose to be left by a descendents of Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor but the castle has been looked at right sir.

Dumbledore nods then Keith continued

Harry Potter mother was a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff The Potter family are descendents of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin this has been confirmed by blood and I have proof right here" Keith added looking at the two teachers.

"If that's true that means that we own Hogwarts?" Alice said looking at Keith.

"No it means you do have a say what goes on and the ministry of magic cant stop this because its a will that has been left in my family for years" Keith said

"OK but what does it have to do with my godson and your son?" Sirius added

"Four house's four direct descendents. Harry and Thomas Potter, Tom Riddle, and Luna Lovegood" Keith said

"Wait your talking about that Legend – the one that also states that the founders of Hogwarts knew the future?" Sirius said

"No the didn't what they knew was about was the Deathly hollows, witch are a stone can bring back the dead, A wand that has been passed down for many years and A cloak of invisibility that has also been passed down, there is myth to this but facts of this do bring up questions do the hollows exist or not. Voldemort spilt his soul I don't know how many times – Harry's scar is proof of that that is one piece of his soul I can remove the soul but the scar will remain until he dies, Harry will clash with Tom Riddle many times.

He also took two items belonging to Helga Hufflepuff a locket and a drinking goblet. He stole a tiara from Rowena Ravenclaw and hid it with in Hogwarts. He also has Salazar Slytherin ring with him as well that his mother owned because her family are direct descendents to Salazar Slytherin

The sword was left in my care, with a sliver pocket watch and a key I don't know what the Key is for though

Thomas has a destiny to find the truth about Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor and to why Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts Some say he was in love with Godric Gryffindor, that is fact though - Godric Gryffindor had four kids all boys two were by Helga and the other were by Salazar Slytherin this cant be proven though that is what Thomas must find out because he is both descendents while Harry is three of them"

"Lilly family was descendent to Helga Hufflepuff?" Sirius said

"Yes. The legend also states Thomas and Harry's birthdays I have no clue why unless that teacher Physic saw something I didn't" Keith said

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked at this while the others sighed

"_Godric__ Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, __Rowena Ravenclaw, __Salazar Slytherin __were in the past, now a future comes to be __Slytherin __Vs__Gryffindor. __A true __Gryffindor __will be the light to the dark future. A past revealed and new hope through a true __Ravenclaw _that's what Sibyll Trelawney said" McGonagall said with a sigh

"Hmm I don't know what that means but It might refer to Harry and Thomas generation" Keith said

"I agree with that as for what you said Mr Gryffindor, I will look into it, as for these boys they will have there letters at Hogwarts as for Thomas he will have the Potter last name if any one knew the truth" Dumbledore adds

Alice nods "I'm fine with that also do you mind if I leave a letter for Harry and can you give this letter to Your teacher Snape as well for me" Alice said looking at Dumbledore

"No that's fine. And I will We must be off now and Sirius I let you decide when you come into Harry's life Miss Potter don't do anything reckless I know you know about us and the school" Dumbledore added taking said letters as he, Hagrid, and McGonagall leave to take Harry to his Aunt and Uncles.

Alice sighs nods looking at Sirius, he also sighs but nods "What we do now?" Alice added looking at Keith as he holds Thomas

"We gather everything here for Harry and box it. We throw out broken things and his baby things. Keep pictures and take broken ones and put them with the other pitcures then we repair the house then seal it, only the seal can be broken by Harry and Thomas" Keith said

Sirius nods and the three do so it takes them about two days to do so.

"We need to do same at our place, your welcome to stay for awhile Sirius" Alice said looking at said man

Sirius nods and the three head to Alice and Keith home


End file.
